my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haiga Hassei
"Humans are always so ignorant of the consequences of their actions. So much so, it makes you wonder how they managed to get this far." Haiga Hassei (発生 胚芽, Hassei Haiga), identified by authorities as "Outbreak" (発生, Hassei) '''due to his knack for infection, either on purpose or accidentally, is a vigilante within Musutafu, lacking a normal job due to not needing normal accommodations a human would need. Somewhat notorious for his rather uncontrollable ability to infect people, Haiga yearns for the day he can leave Musutafu and live in a place where he wouldn't be sprayed by bleach every few seconds on his way to his favorite roof to watch the happenings. Unfortunately, that time wouldn't be coming. Why? Japan is an island. Boats can sink. And he '''hates salt water. Appearance Somewhat sinister in appearance, Haiga's body is ridiculously buff and tall, mostly due to having over four years to absorb nutrition from people and animals. This collective amount of eating and extremely powerful metabolism makes Haiga a big guy, and I'm not talking about downstairs or stomach. Most of Haiga's proportions are pretty well balanced, leaning to a niche between athletic and bodybuilder. He lacks an actual skin tone, instead being covered in dark, polymer-esque armor that is rather resistant to most forms of damage. Most of the time, Haiga has his claws out, but he can reduce their size and blunt them for them to act like normal hands. Haiga does have a mouth, and it's yaw gape is incredibly wide. Combined with his lack of a true face, and you have yourself a horror slasher villain. Having pushed out a Stage 3 Dragon Mutant and claiming it's territory as his own, it's no surprise a fight took place. This fight reveals, through a very harsh knee-to-the-face, that Hassei's eyes are completely white, with the iris being a very light shade of silver and the pupil barely noticeable. Think Hyūga clan. Personality Heavily contradictory to his first impression, Haiga is somewhat of a gentle soul. While he's not exactly a pacifist, Haiga isn't always looking for a fight like most people, instead trying to solve things by diplomatic efforts, which sometimes works out and sometimes doesn't. He tends to use long words and speaks in a relatively serious voice. Haiga is rather unused to using slang, and may mark a point he uses it with "As Humans might say.". He's also rather socially distant, so much so that he calls people 'Humans' as if he's an alien. He will use honorific terms and sometimes contractions if he can help it, though he's not formal enough to make it seem like everything's a business meeting. However, despite being rather polite and calm, Haiga is also a sadist, though not in the sensual fashion. He is often fascinated with people suffering from biological weaponry or diseases, and will often tail them without doing anything to help as he watches their suffering. While he justifies this as him using the sufferer as a conduit for thinking of new pathogen strains, to most people it appears as if he is silently killing the person he follows. He's also somewhat cruel to people who attack him for some petty reason (Needing to work off steam, looking for a worthy opponent, some weird attempt at courting him) and will fight them with an appropriate amount of skill in proportion to the opponent. These negative traits are only enhanced by the fact he tends to be brutally honest, but also dulled in the fact he won't let someone suffer longer than they have to, so he will more likely than not cure someone who is suffering once he is done observing their symptoms. Haiga is a fan of organic foods, especially meats and grains such as cereal or bread, but heavily opposed to mass-produced foods like chips. Interestingly, despite bacon not being natural, he's not above eating it. Haiga eats in a strange fashion by absorbing ''the food, rather than eat it. The only food he will eat normally is bread, beef, and vegetables, the first two for unknown reasons, and the last justified by the fact that it's harder for him to absorb plant matter due to the different structures of cells. Powers And Abilities Physiology Advantages Conventional Martial Arts Immunity Haiga is mostly composed of organic material that can shift and change shape at will, allowing him to practically ignore holds as he slips around them like a fluid. His physiology also allows him to infect those he touches, and that applies to those who touch '''him '''as well, making melee combat exceedingly risky. Bullet Immunity Most of Haiga is armored by a calcified substance that is exceedingly durable. High caliber rounds are needed to blast through it, such as .338 Lapua Magnum or .50 BMG Youth Haiga rapidly grew only because his quirk was able to consume targets for nutrition, which resulted in rather fast growing Arsenal Haiga's melee weapons are formed from small organisms called Xaruens, specialized organic creatures cultivated by Biohazard and integrated into his quirk, allowing him to store a whole arsenal of different weapons into his person without expending any space. Quirk Abilities Symbiosis Admittedly rather one-sided, Haiga is capable of supply someone else with a portion of his power by, for lack of a better word, inhabiting them. Granting the volunteer a new tool for combat, Haiga can increase one's combat and damage potential, protecting a melee user with a heavy bio-shield that defends against most attacks, supplying a ranged user with extra options with a crossbow that uses organic material and calories as ammo, or just giving a badass claw for general purposes. However, as Haiga is synced with the user, he is not only capable of channeling certain emitter quirks, but he is also vulnerable to the weaknesses of the quirk. So if a quirk with fire powers overheats when struck by electricity, Haiga will be harmed, taking the blow for his host. If Haiga ends up dying while synced, he will take over the user and subdue them, using their body as a root to come back from the dead. He needs to be synced with someone at the time of death, though. A weakness for his Symbiosis is that, if he wants to enable himself in two limbs or more, he will need more mass in order to do so. Infection Infection Resistance/Immunity If you are made of disease, it'd be a bit ironic for you to fall prey to it, right? Running Gags/Tropes Haiga, like many characters, is the subject of many running gags and follows a few tropes. Below are a list of the following gags and tropes that the character is subject to. Gags * '''Thot "Slaying": '''Haiga many times puts down other people's attempts to flirt with him, for two reasons. For one, he literally has no concept of romantic encounters, and you're more than likely to get your kidneys to fail before the first date. He's also very hard to arouse, since he doesn't really have a concept of it. * '''Accidental Flu: '''Haiga's nature often makes him forget he can infect people if he touches them, so if he interacts with someone and pats them on the back as a friendly gesture, he can sometimes infect them with a relatively harmless disease. * '''WHO: '''Haiga appears to have an incessant fear of the World Health Organization, likely due to him being a living virus that could make him a target for exterminations, but it is just as likely he doesn't want to be pulled apart to see what makes him tick. * '''Haiga, as in Taiga: '''Just looking at the name alone doesn't give a clear explanation on how to properly pronounce it for some people. Tropes * '''Abnormal Ammo:' One of Haiga's abilities is a cannon that doesn't make use of any explosive rounds or normal bullets; An improvised gun, the cannon collects material, junk, meat, organic material, whatever, and combines it into a projectile that's also 'SEETHING '''in filth, using it as a vector for his infections to take hold or attack from range. Even lit dynamite can be used. * 'Body Horror: 'Being made of disease, it's not a surprise that Haiga would be considered horrifying to look at, at least, from the inside. On the outside, he tries to keep things together by using calcified material to appear as if he's just wearing armor. This breaks fast if he has to escape the hold of something. * '''Leave No Witnesses: '''When your a viral entity with the power to eat people without leaving evidence they even existed, this trope comes into play more often than not. * '''Nigh Invulnerable: '''Haiga is capable of rapidly regenerating damage if he can find something to consume due to the way his body works. This makes group and horde battles a cake-walk for him, since he can just consume them to heal his wounds. The amount of damage healed is proportional to how much mass the target still has, with a skeleton giving, at most, a lost hand back, and a whole body healing the entirety of his being. * 'Not Good With People: 'Haiga had a short childhood due to his viral ability activating almost as soon as he was born, thusly killing both his parents, medical staff, and authorities, with his consuming ability also activating a few seconds after. As a result of rapid growth in such a short period, Haiga lacks the power to pick up on social cues. * 'Younger Than They Look: '''Despite being the having the appearance of a 25 year old and being rather well honed with his quirk, Haiga is actually 4 years old, his appearance and maturity WAY ahead his chronological age. This is usually attributed to the fact that Haiga grows extremely quickly when he consumes enough people, going from a newborn to a teen in the span of an hour, and from teen to a full adult in a day. Trivia * Haiga's appearance being heavily different to the personality within is due to the fact that the author already has enough berserker characters and wanted one that could be more diplomatic. * Haiga being 4 years old could be considered a silent jab at how 4 is considered unlucky in Eastern Asian countries, seeing as how Haiga's quirk is paramount to misfortune if not controlled. * His nickname, Outbreak, is actually in his last name, Hassei. His full name is roughly translated as Germ Outbreak.